


"Let's see what all the hypes about.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you're Kozik's Old Lady and your childhood friend needs a place to stay and you introduce her to the club life while she stays with you."





	"Let's see what all the hypes about.”

“Hey girl, I’m gonna run over to the clubhouse real quick. You wanna come? I just have to drop something off for Gemma then we can go out for breakfast.”

Your best friend smiled and nodded.

“Sure. See what all the hypes about.”

You rolled your eyes and waved her off, her turning around and heading off to the guest room she was staying in to get ready. She’d been on this side of town for less than a week and already, people around town had found out she was new and were warning her about SAMCRO. She’d been your friend since the two of you were children but life happened and the two of you ended up going about your lives and getting separated. Only in terms of distance though, as she was still your best friend and you still loved her as much as you did the day she moved. But now she was back and in need of a place to stay until she got everything settled to get back on her feet. Things had changed in both of your lives and you’d discussed them over coffee one day when you realized that every time you said ‘the guys’, she didn’t know who you were talking about.

You’d spoken to Kozik first, of course, making sure that it was ok for her to stay with the two of you. It was the house that you’d bought together and you wouldn’t just bring someone in if he wasn’t comfortable. He was though and had encouraged you to bring her, having no problem giving her a place. She was your friend and if you trusted her, he wasn’t too worried.

Having her in the house though, you’d realized there was a lot she was unfamiliar with. The stash of weapons in the house being one of them. But she wasn’t problematic about it, simply curious. As anyone would be. She was investigative but respected your space, only asking about things she didn’t understand and last night you’d spent explaining to her that the club would have a fight tonight. Not a bar fight, or a brawl outside of a club, just a fight. A club fight. A concept your friend was having a tough time grasping. But she was more than understanding and accepting and you figured you’d take the day to show her around and let her see what your life was like now, club included.

With her dressed, the both of you hopped in the car and made the short drive over to the clubhouse. As you pulled in, she looked out of the window like a small child, looking at all of the motorcycles parked in their neat row.

“That one is Kozik’s.”

You looked at the bike she was pointing to and nodded but she wasn’t asking. More of just pointing it out as she got used to everything and started feeling accustomed.

Getting out of the car, you saw Gemma standing over by the office door of TM, watching you. Keeping your face neutral, you talked out of the corner of your mouth to your friend.

“Don’t let her see you sweat. She’s a tough bitch but she can be nice. She’ll try you though. If you're uncomfortable, just shoot me a look.”

Your friend laughed softly but nodded. As the two of you came up to the door, Gemma smiled and reached out to pull you into her arms.

“Morning baby.”

She pressed a kiss to your cheek and smiled softly.

“So this is the fresh meat.”

With a roll of your eyes, you nodded towards her.

“This is my best friend.”

Gemma stuck her hand out for the girl to shake, which she did.

“I'm Gemma. Y/N talks about you often. Been looking forward to meeting you. We all have.”

Your friend nodded and smiled.

“She talks about you all a lot too. Couldn’t wait to meet her family.”

The three of you smiled and Gemma stuck her hand out to grab the paper from your hand.

“The boys are inside. Most of them were up last I checked.”

“Good. I’ll go get the introductions started.”

With one last hug for Gemma, you turned with your friend and began walking with her towards the clubhouse. From a distance, you could already see Chibs sitting on the picnic table, a cigarette hanging from his lips. He saw the two of you coming and stood with a smile, opening up his arms to you immediately.

“There she is. How’ve you been love?”

“Good. Just bringing my girl by so she can meet everyone before the party tonight.”

“Ah. Good idea. Nice to meet ya lass, I’m Chibs.”

They shook hands and you could tell that she wasn’t afraid of him. You just wanted to see how she’d react to Tig. You hoped he’d retain himself, at least for the first time meeting her. You walked into the clubhouse with Chibs and her, ready to introduce her to the men that were your family now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do I look ok? It’s not too much right?”

“You look fine.”

She smoothed her hand down over the front of her dress, reaching over to grab your hand as you walked into the clubhouse together. You gave her hand a squeeze and smiled.

“You’ll be fine babe. Just stay by me. If you wanna leave, just tell me or Koz and we’re gone.”

Hand in hand, you walked further into the clubhouse, the music blaring. You watched as she looked around, taking in her surroundings and smiling every now and then when someone smiled at her. She looked at the guys gathered by the bar, laughing and talking and drinking. She looked at some of the older members, sitting off in the more calm corner, discussing things amongst themselves. She caught sight of two Croweaters, effortlessly swinging themselves around the poles in the corner, Sons watching them. She even laughed as she noticed another Croweater on her knees in front of a prospect, right on one of the couches.

“A lot of confidence and freedom around here huh.”

Her grip on your hand loosened and you took it as a sign that she was not as nervous anymore, maybe even beginning to enjoy the atmosphere. Walking over to the bar with her, Jax, Chibs, Tig and Juice noticed the two of you, the boys waving at her as they remembered her from earlier. She waved back and took the beer that Chibs was offering her, taking a seat on a stool beside him. You smiled as you saw her open up and begin having a conversation with the guys, them wanting to know when the two of you met and how. Kozik came to sit next to you as well and the both of you smiled as you saw her slowly but surely open up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jesus!”

You laughed lightly as your friend flinched and gripped onto you after Happy landed a particularly nasty blow to Tig’s jaw.

“They just beat each other like that? I thought they were friends!”

“They are. They’re brothers. They love each other. It’s just for fun. Entertainment if you will. They give everybody a show and they get to let off some steam. They’d never seriously hurt each other, not on purpose anyway.”

She nodded hesitantly and turned her attention back to the ring where now Happy took a shot to the ribs. Bobby hurriedly intercepted the two before it got too out of hand and the two of them pushed him out of the way, roughly embracing each other and laughing together, congratulating each other. You looked over at her from the corner of your eye and saw a small smile beginning to form as she saw you were right. It wasn’t something that she would get used to in one night. Not with the sex and the violence, but she was being open to the new experience and you could see that beginning of a twinkle in her eyes. The same one Kozik always said you had when he first met you and you had a feeling that before long, she’d be one of you.


End file.
